Renée Delacroix-Tyrrell
Renée Delacroix-Tyrrell Beauxbâtons Alumna This character belongs to Bond_em7 History Early History Renée Jacqueline Delacroix (pronounced ruh-NAY zhak-LEEN Deh-la-croy) is the only child of Robert and Adrienne Delacroix. Her parents are both fiercely intelligent, and that trait was passed down to their daughter. Both of her parents are Muggles, and are heavily involved in Muggle government. As a kid, Renée's neighbors were mostly boys, and she made better friends with them anyway, because they never seemed to be afraid when... the weird stuff happened. That's what she, and her parents, always referred to it as. Sometimes it was opening up doors or windows and sometimes it was turning her food different colors, but one thing was sure; she couldn't ever control it. It always scared the girls away, but the boys never seemed to mind, so Renée preferred to play with them. When Renée got her first letter from Beauxbâtons, she was overjoyed at an explanation for "the weird stuff" and her parents happily sent her on her way. Being an only child to parents of more-than-modest means meant Renée got some special privileges, such as Renée was taught English from the time she was 6, and is fluent in both English and French, and she is learning German. Renée's first five years of school were slightly difficult. She was Sorted into Ombrelune. She's not nearly as emotionally cold, or as cunning as her Housemates, and this made it even more difficult to make friends. Plus, going to a school where the girls were typically "high maintenance" and "girly" was a challenge for her, so rather than be sad about it, Renée threw herself into her school work. She made high marks in every class, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration was where she succeeded the most. Renée traveled to Hogwarts at the start of her sixth year for the Triwizard Tournament. She was thrilled when the Goblet spit out her name— what better way to show off all her hard work than in front of the Wizard World? She fought her hardest, and was at least able to declare herself winner of the 2nd Task. While at Hogwarts, Renée met a boy while exploring the grounds. Aaron Raimi turned out to be an unexpected surprise. After a long time of concealing her feelings, she finally agreed to date him while in England for the Tournament. The pair decided to try a long distance relationship while Renée finished up her last year in France, but after Aaron made the drunken mistake to cheat on her.... and then tried to propose as a means of apology, Renée said enough was enough, and broke things off. Moving to London, Getting a Job Renee had moved back to London partially to see how things would go with Aaron, and partly because she truly believed there would be better opportunities for her in London. With her parents highly involved in the French Muggle Ministry, Renee didn't want to complicate things for herself, or for them, and so figured the British Ministry of Magic was far removed enough that everything would be okay. She applied for a job as an Auror, figuring that her independent nature, and natural skill set was a perfect match for the spot. Turns out independent Aurors weren't the norm anymore, and Renee was paired with the woman who truly changed her life forever-- Lily Smith. Lily showed Renee the ropes, and they did their first few cases together. Renee could tell there was something... off about Lily. Lily kept her cards close to her chest, and Renee started to wonder if this is how she was supposed to act. This led Renee to lie to her first two female friends about her career-- Mary Waters and Phoebe White. Shortly after this, Renee started dating Julius Tyrrell, and she kept her true career from him, as well. Everything came crashing down when Ashley Flame revealed the secret-- she'd been impersonating Lily since the early days of Renee and Lily's partnership, and Phoebe White was actually Lily Smith. Infuriated at the betrayal, Renee never trusted Ashley again-- especially when Ashley's little game resulted in Lily's death. New Problems, New Promotions When Ashley's flames had died, life for Renee started to settle. She and Mary were going what she could to pick up the pieces when Phoebe had mysteriously disappeared. But when Mary's sister Teresa disappeared, and Mary's fiance ran out on her... Mary dissolved into a miserable little puddle, and Renee became more and more reminded of why she'd never been great friends with girls. Their friendship began to deteriorate. And enter Jacques Boudreaux. Renee's childhood friend... and the friend who'd had a horrible crush on her. Jacques swooped in and filled a void Renee had been lacking-- close friends. Renee and Julius had gone from dating to getting engaged, but she lacked other friendships with Phoebe, Lily and Mary all gone. Jacques came back to help aid the British Aurors, who's numbers were greatly lacking. At one point, Jacques was offered the position of Head Auror, but he turned it down. It went to Renee, who accepted. Jacques had come back with the intentions of winning Renee over... and he got close. Renee and Jacques had one night together... and Renee will forever regret it. She'd stooped to the level of a person she'd dumped without a second thought. None to her surprise, Julius had told her that he needed time to think... but to her great surprise and great joy, Julius forgave her, and took her back. Julius requested that Renee not speak to Jacques anymore, which pained her, but she understood. It got easier when Jacques moved back to France, and Renee and Julius moved in together. The couple is to wed December 31st, 2026. Personality Renée is about as atypical as you can get for the Beauxbâtons stereotype. People think she's a little bit of a loner because she keeps only a few very close friends at school. This couldn't be further from the truth; Renée never really figured out how to play with other girls. Forever a tomboy, Renée would rather hang out with her guy friends than play with the prissy girls of Beauxbâtons. Appearance Slightly shorter than average, with fiesty blue eyes, and brown hair. Renée runs around in jeans and a simple tee shirt on most days. "Low maintenance" is a title she takes pride in, and to see her dressed up— or even in any sort of makeup— is a rarity. Her face claim is Reese Witherspoon. Trivia *Renée: means "Reborn" *Jacqueline: means "Supplanter" *Her Myers-Briggs letters are ISTJ, though she is parts ISTJ, and INTJ. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Vine Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Right Handed Category:French Beauxbâtons Category:September Birthday Category:Speaks French Category:Muggle-Born Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Ombrelune Students Category:Adults Category:Auror Category:Straight Category:ISTJ Category:Married Characters Category:Bondem7's chars Category:Born in France Category:Stanton-Tyrrell Family